Death, Devine Wrath, and a Winchester
by July Falconeri
Summary: She made a deal to save her father. Bobby's daughter only spent four years in the Pit and came out full demon. She has since taken the King of Hell as her husband. But now the Winchesters need her help, how far will they go to get it? Crowley/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death, Devine Wrath, and a Winchester  
>Author: July Falconeri<br>Beta: Sophia Rose (OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand)  
>Rating: M<br>Warning: Language, smut, gore and torture  
>Spoilers: All seasons<br>Pairings: Crowley/OC; Gabriel/OC  
>Word count (Chapter 1): 1,876<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything associated with and gained no profit from writing this work.

A/N: I would just like to say thanks for taking the time to read this. A huge thanks to my beta, Sophia! You rock! I hope you all enjoy chapter one!

* * *

><p>Chuck sat at his desk, a bottle of whiskey within arms reach. These new visions he was having, about a girl close to the Winchesters, had been somehow cut from his visions until recently, as if the angels didn't want her to be seen. It was strange, but Chuck didn't question these things, he simply wrote them down.<p>

_Bobby never thought he'd see her as a daughter. Gabriel never expected her to become his best friend. And Crowley never thought he'd fall in love. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning of this story. _

_Her name was July Falconeri. A demon left her on Bobby Singer's doorstep. Neither Bobby nor July know that a demon was her father. But if they did, I don't think they'd be as surprised as one would think. _

_As time went on, she expanded on her name. July Falconeri, to July Singer Falconeri, to July Singer Winchester Falconeri at fourteen so she could take on the same last name as her seven and three year old cousins, Dean and Sam. _

_At twenty three she had shortened it to Falcon Singer Winchester. This girl was not the same as she once was. This girl was a hunter. A hunter who would do anything and everything to save her family. That's why she died. Just like Sam and Dean would eventually die. For family. _

_A few thousand years later, and she would have the name of a demon. Leviathan. _

_This is where her story truly begins. _

* * *

><p>Maybe I was never meant to be a hunter. Maybe I was always meant to be the <em>hunted<em>.

* * *

><p>"Crowley, give me some money so I can buy expensive material possessions to show how rich we've suddenly become," I said in a relaxed, slightly bored voice. I arched my back over the arm of the couch and let my arms and hair fall above my head.<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself, luv?" Crowley asked amused, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Oh indeed, Andrew," I said breathily.

Crowley chuckled. "I think references from that movie only work if we own a yacht."

"Crowley! I seem to have lost my ruby earrings between here and fifth street. Go and find them!" I said dramatically, placing my arm across my eyes. I smiled. "Do you really want to buy me a yacht?"

"I fear I would suffer greatly if I did."

"Oh, you would," I got on my feet and stalked toward him. "I would throw you-"

"Don't say it!"

"Overboard!" I yelled and launched myself at him from across the desk, knocking him and his chair to the floor. We rolled around for a few seconds, Crowley trying to recover from the sudden attack.

"How very elegant of you, Darling," he said a bit breathlessly.

I smiled. "I like to think so," I muttered with a quick kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

The fire crackled softly in the fireplace. It seemed the minimal heat was never enough for me and Crowley's under heated bodies. But he just HAD to have the house with no heating system. I quietly hummed along to "_Everybody Plays the Fool_" while fiddling with my new laptop at Crowley's desk. Crowley was mixing himself a drink and was watching some ancient World War II film.

"You still messing that confounded thing, Luv?"

"It's not like your going to figure it out," I muttered in a sombre tone.

He smiled and went back over to the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Dammit," I whispered angrily as I was once again taken back to the same screen I had seen a hundred times. That was when the power went out. Everything went silent except for the crackling of the fire. Crowley didn't seemed at all surprised. He looked over at me and gave me a small smirk.

"It's Crowley, right?"

This wasn't the first time since I died that I had seen my cousins. When I was in Hell I had seen Dean. Actually, I had been personally assigned to torture Dean into submission for Alistair. And then we had ripped souls apart side by side for ten years after that. And who hadn't heard that Sam had started the Apocalypse? Hell, I had been there when Lucifer rose from the cage. But now, with me being a demon and all, I had no emotion for the boys who were once my family. Still, I hoped that with my new body they wouldn't recognize me. I stood behind them and watched.

"So, the Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough," Crowley said, stepping forward.

"Crowley," I said suddenly, startling the boys as hey turned around, guns raised at me. "The rug."

Crowley eyed the bunched up corner on the rug. Both boys looked between Crowley and I, acting like they had both been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

Crowley turned over the corner of the rug to find, surprise surprise, a Devil's Trap. _"That's an expensive rug,"_ I thought _"He's gonna be pissed."_

Crowley stood suddenly, his anger obvious. "Do you have any idea...how much this rug cost?"

"Boys," I said quietly, two demon guards appearing before I barely got the word out. Sam and Dean both dropped their weapons as the demons grabbed them behind the arms. The boys struggled against the demons, regardless of knowing it was useless.

"This is it, right?" Both boys stopped struggling as Crowley brought the Colt out. "This is what it's all about." Crowley looked at it for a moment before raising it and pointing it at Dean, a completely determined look in his eye. He then moved it slightly to the right, shooting guard one, then guard two before a word could be uttered from either.

Sam and Dean both looked back at me, as I merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We need to talk," Crowley said, lowering the Colt. "Privately."

Both boys looked at each other skeptically for a moment, then once again looked at me.

"Well?" I said quietly, motioning towards the door where Crowley's office was, prompting them to follow him.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, entering the small room.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked, standing behind his desk, fiddling with the gun in his hands. I walked up beside Crowley and made a smooth motion with my hand, the door slamming shut. Both boys looked behind them nervously at the slam of the door while Crowley continued talking.

"There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists at all," he paused. "Except that I told you."

"You told us?" Sam questioned.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine," I said quietly, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Why?" Sam asked, shooting me a look. "Why tell us anything?"

Crowley lifted the gun, pointing it at Dean yet again, obviously a stage to make him nervous.

"I want you," Crowley said, a deep tension in his voice, "to take this thing to Lucifer, and empty it into his face."

"Uh huh, " Dean said, obviously not buying it. "Okay, and why exactly would _you_ want the Devil dead?"

"It's called survival," he said, placing the gun down hard on the desk.

"You forget, babe," I said, resting my legs flat against the desk and letting the top half of my body fall over the edge. These meetings were always so damn boring. If hanging half upside down on Crowley's desk amused me, well then fuck him and his no nonsense attitudes during these meetings. "That these two are functional morons."

"Yeah well _you're_ functioning...morons, moron..." Dean muttered, his voice trailing off in embarrassment.

Crowley ignored us. "Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of human kind. To him you're just..."

"A little less then cockroaches," I said, rubbing my nails.

Crowley sighed. "If that's the way he feels about you..."

"Then what must he feel about us?" I finished.

"Finishing each other sentences, how adorable," Dean said, sarcasm written all over his face.

"But he created you," Sam said, ignoring us. Functioning moron, indeed.

"To him we're just servants," Crowley said almost sadly.

"If Lucifer manages to exterminate human kind, we're next." I said, equally as glum, playing with my long hair that almost touched the floor with the way I was sitting.

"And who the hell are you?" Dean finally asked angry at my constant input.

Crowley slapped my knee. "Leviathan, used to be a hunter. What was that, about seventeen hundred some years ago, luv?"

"About that," I said, taking no interest in my former life as a hunter. "Samuel, if you want a little nip of my blood I'd be happy to give it to you. All you have to do is ask." I snapped, getting tired of the fact that Sam had been staring at me the whole meeting.

Everyone looked towards Sam. "Sam," Dean asked quietly.

Sam shook his head, a pondering look on his face. "Nothing, she's just acting familiar."

I brought my legs forward, doing a semi somersault off the desk. "I Remind you of someone Sammy? Mind my asking? Little Jessica maybe?"

Sam gave me a hard. cold look.

"So, help me, huh?" Crowley asked, breaking the awkward silence. I turned my back to the boys, walking to Crowley's side. "Let's all go back to simpler, better times. Back to when we could all follow our natures. We're in sales, dammit!" Crowley said with an air of urgency and exasperation. Crowley wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "So what do you say? What if, I give you this thing," Crowley picked up the Colt from the desk, grabbing it by the barrel. "And you go kill the Devil."

Sam reached out tentatively for the gun, and Crowley pushed in into his hand.

"Okay," Sam muttered.

"Great," Crowley said with a full smile and a chuckle.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Devil is by any chance?" Sam asked.

"Thursday," I muttered, smile playing across my lips. "Birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Sam looked towards Dean as they both nodded. "Great, thanks."

Sam raised the gun, placed it right between Crowley's eyes, and pulled the trigger.

"What a shocking turn of events," I said as they realized the gun was empty of bullets. Sam swallowed hard. Crowley merely gave them a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah, you probably need some ammunition," He said, dropping his arm from my waist to go digging for the small pack of bullets.

"Uh, excuse me for asking," Dean said, as Crowley turned to look at them again, pack in hand. "but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the Devil and lose."

"Number one: he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two: After you leave here, we go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three: How about you don't miss, okay? MORONS!" He threw the pack at them and with a final look at the boys, we vanished.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know what it is with Falcon and liking to hang backward on things. I guess it's just a quirk?  
>A big thanks for reading.<p>

Reveiws are better then cold demons!

You can like my Facebook page (July Falconeri) to get Facebook updates on when I release a new chapter.  
>Thanks again for reading!<p>

Lots of Love  
>~July Falconeri<p>


	2. Chapter 2

_Beta: Sophia rose (OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand) _  
><em>Warning: Minor swears XD <em>  
><em>Spoilers: 6x4 Weekend at Bobby's<br>(And spoilers for unaired episode 7x17 if you read my author's note at the end.) _  
><em>Word Count (this chapter): 1,215<em>

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually like this chapter. At first it just didn't seem to flow right, but I'm actually suprised I ended up loving it. _

* * *

><p>"CROWLEYYY!" Leviathan called from the living room. Crowley rolled his eyes and looked up from the stack of papers on his desk.<p>

"Yes, Love?"

"The baby wants Lucky Charms," she said, now standing in the doorway to his study, rubbing her two months pregnant stomach.

"The baby doesn't have a brain, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything at the moment," he muttered looking back down at his work. He heard a slight sniff and looked up at Leviathan, only to see tears dripping down her face.

"Oh for the love of - fine. Fine, I'll go get your Lucky Charms! Had to make a stop anyway," he said with an air of annoyance before disappearing from the room.

Leviathan smiled and wiped away the fake tears. "Personal food servant? Check."

* * *

><p>"So, it's a deal then?" Crowley asked, looking at the man across from him. Typical teenagers, wishing for popularity and the hottest cheerleader on the team.<br>"Yeah," he said. "So we like shake ha-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by Crowley's lips being crushed against his. Crowley pulled away after a few short seconds, leaving the traumatized teen staring at him.

"Dude, gay much?"

Crowley just rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone and noticed his hands seemed faded around the edges.

"Bullocks," he muttered. "Pleasure doing business with you, but it seems I'm being summoned."

The young man watched in amazement as the man literally disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

><p>Crowley leaned against the door frame to Bobby's living room.<p>

"Been making merry have we?" He asked.

"Bite me," Bobby said flatly.

Crowley smirked "If that's your thing." He rocked on his feet a moment before turning his hand to the T.V. and flicking it off with the snap of his fingers. He took a small step forward. "That swan dive of Sam's was a thing of beauty. Tens all the way around, standing O from the judges. Leviathan would agree. You should be proud Bobby! As deaths go, it wasn't too shabby."

"Where is your trusty bitch in crime?" Bobby asked.

"Home, resting," he said.

Bobby looked towards his feet.

Crowley smiled. "Cheer up Mate! We just saved the sodding world together! Me? I've been celebrating."

"Hate to see what you call celebrating," Bobby said.

"Yes, you would," he said. "Because then you'd have to deal with my hormonal bitch of a wife right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh nothing much," Crowley muttered, looking around the old living room. "Just the fact that she's up the duff and now I have to deal with her mood swings and constant need for food."

"Your way of celebrating is having a kid?" Bobby asked, almost surprised. Crowley definitely wasn't the fathering type. "Well, I'm playing the world's smallest violin for your many hardships of dealing with a pregnant woman. Drink?" Bobby asked holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"No," Crowley said, a grimace on his face.

"Let me get this straight," Bobby said. "We just... 'Saved the sodding world together,' and your too good to drink with me?"

"Obviously," Crowley said with a slight nod. "And I doubt that you have my brand." He moved a bottle of whiskey atop Bobby's T.V. to get a better look at it.

"What's your poison, your highness?"

"Craig! Aged thirty years at least. Been drinking it since grade school."

"Well," Bobby said, walking around to the front of his desk and sitting on the edge. "I've got Old Rotgut, aged six days."

Crowley squinted his eyes. "Drinking swill like that is going to burn a hole in your soul. Oh, sorry, my soul." He said, pointing towards himself, full out grinning now. "But that's why you called. Our little..." He moved his hands around in a circle, "deal."

"Yeah, well, it's about time you hold up your end and give it back."

"Give it back?" Crowley asked, as if he had no clue as to what Bobby was speaking of.

"Our deal was: We ice Lucifer, you rip up the lease."

"Ah," Crowley said, as if just remembering. He turned his back to Bobby. "You didn't read your contract."

"What the hell you talking about. Contract?"

Crowley did an almost elegant half turned and snapped his fingers. Bobby shot off the desk, feeling the words of the contract burn onto his skin.

"Paragraph 18, subsection B, which is on your naughty bits. I only have to make _b__est efforts _to

give you back your soul."

"Meaning what?" Bobby said, enraged.

"Meaning I'd like to," Crowley scrunched up his face and held his breathe, as if physically trying to give Bobby his soul back. Then he let out a full huff of air in an almost sigh, facial features dropping. "But I can't."

"You lying sack of-"

"Ten years." Crowley stalked forward. "You come to Daddy. Til then I suggest you start drinking the good stuff."

Bobby glanced down. "I thought you might say that. So you can rot here until you change your mind."

"Why, because you asked nicely?" Crowley asked sarcastically.

"Nah," Bobby said with a half-smile, walking to the other side of the room. "because I'm going _Dateline_ on your ass." Bobby switched on a black light to reveal a Devil's Trap on the floor that Crowley was standing directly in the center of.

"I hope that's paint," Crowley said casually. "Really. What am I going to do?" He said slowly, sarcasm becoming more apparent.

Bobby turned to walk into the kitchen. Crowley let out a sharp whistle and Leviathan appeared, her hand resting on the scruff of their Hellhound's neck. The dog let out a great bark, forcing Bobby to take a step back and raise a hand to his face at the smell.

"Doggy breath," Leviathan said smiling. "Bracing, isn't it?"

Bobby, very slowly, turned back to Crowley.

"Balls in your court Robert," Leviathan said. "Ten years of living. Or ten years of me and my baby here." Leviathan cooed, rubbing the five foot tall dog on the head, who growled at Bobby.

Bobby looked back towards Leviathan before flicking a knife open and scrapping off a part of paint on the floor to let Crowley out of the trap, staring Crowley down the whole time.

"This ain't over!" Bobby said angrily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Crowley said. He stepped out of the trap and stood next to Bobby. "Happy hunting," he muttered before wrapping his arm around Leviathan's waist and disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Amazing timing, Love," Crowley said, straightening his jacket.<p>

"Well, Growley started barking, and you weren't back with my food, so thought I'd come see what the ruckus was. Bobby being a baby about his soul?"

"Indeed. So let me get this straight, you only came to rescue me over food?"

"Well, you could think of it as the loving wife who came to rescue her husband from the big bad monster hunter. Or you could think of it as the pregnant bitch had no money and wanted food so she went searching for her baby daddy."

"I think I'll ignore the latter."

"So," Leviathan muttered, wrapping her arms around Crowley's waist and laying her head on his chest. "You get my Charms?"

"Uhm, one question Love."

"Hmm?"

"What in Lucifer's name are Lucky Charms?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Seriously, I just finished watching Supernatural__ episode 7x16: Out With the Old. And now I keep hearing this clinking in my wash room and I'm scared as fuck to go back there. (I'm worse than a paranoid hunter, really.) Needless to say, I'm am freaking out that it's only one more week before Misha returns! YAY! But honestly, I miss MARK! (Bet you didn't think you'd hear that from my mouth ;) We haven't seen Crowley since Sammy got married. This is wrong. I need me some Crowley. _

_Thanks for your reveiws on chapter one! I really appreciate it! _

_You can like my page on Facebook (July Falconeri) to get updates when I release a new chapter/story. _

_Reveiws are better then doggy breath! XD _

_Lots of Love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Beta: OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand_  
><em>Warning (chapter): Non-graphic sex and birthing <em>  
><em>Word count (chapter): 1,538<em>

_A/N: Words written in slant font are what Chuck is writing, regular font are flash backs._  
><em>Reveiw: God's baby girl: Unfortunatly this chapter was written many days before your reveiw, BUT (I don't want to spoil the book) keep reading, I don't plan at stopping at one. ;) <em>  
><em>So I hope you enjoy chaptah 3. (My apologies for all the breaks, it's to make it a little neater I quess.)<em>  
><em>P.S. Disclaimer: Don't own the book or video game mentioned in this chapter.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, gross. Gross, oh geez! He did not need to know that about Gabriel...<p>

Chuck let his head fall onto his desk in frustration. He took the bottle of scotch off his desk and took a long swig before sighing and continuing to write.

* * *

><p><em>This wasn't July's first time dealing with pregnancy. She actually had no idea where her first son was. She would assume he was still with Loki, but she hadn't seen him in a long time...<em>

_She and Loki had been together since she was about fourteen._

"L- Loki!" July moaned quietly. Gabriel gave another hard thrust into her body, panting slightly. July reached up to wrap her hand around the bed post. Loki fisted the pillow near her head as he came with a soft moan.

Gabriel looked down at July and pushed the sweat dampened hair out of her eyes. She smiled, leaning up to capture his mouth in a slow kiss.

* * *

><p><em>And eventually years of unprotected sex leads to...<em>

No, no! This can't be happening!" July muttered, pacing back and forth across the bathroom floor. She looked down at the pregnancy test again. Yeah, she was pretty sure those were two little pink lines. Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't even the fact that she was pregnant that upset her. She wasn't going to keep <em>_it, not with her life. She would either put it up for adoption, or Loki would take it. No, the worst part was having to tell her dad._

July leaned up against the door to her father's library. It was two in the morning and Bobby was still up researching a demon for a hunt John was currently working on.

"Uhm, dad?" She said quietly. He gave her a quick glance before looking back at his book.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked gruffly.

"I need to talk to you," she said, voice shaking slightly. Bobby quickly looked up at her. He took off his hat and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't good is it?"

"Not exactly."

Bobby closed his book and sat on the couch next to his desk. He patted the spot next to him and she sat down.

"No one's dead right?" She shook her head. She was quiet for a minute.

"Well, out with it girl. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a long time, both sitting awkwardly. Finally Bobby put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"How far along are you?" He asked quietly.

"About five months."

Bobby sighed. "Have you been to the doctors yet?"

"No."

"We'll set you up an appointment."

"Well, there's kind of more to this..."

"You're already pregnant, what else could you have possibly done kid?"

"The baby's not exactly, completely, one hundred percent...human?"

Bobby stood up slowly and walked over to the other side of the room. He ran a weary hand down his face. He paced for a couple of seconds before turning towards his daughter.

"What exactly did you sleep with?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably for a second. "A Loki?"

"You'er trying to kill me aren't you? I don't need to shot him. I just need to give him a stroke," Bobby said harshly to July.

"Well I'm not even keeping it, so I don't see why you care!" July shouted.

"Well you can't exactly drop off a half Trickster baby at an orphanage! And what kind of father would I be if I didn't care? You're sleeping with a fucking monster!" Bobby yelled back.

July felt tears rising in her eyes. "You know what. I didn't expect you to understand, hell, I don't understand why I had to choose him out of all the peop- whatever out there. But I did. And I can't really take it back now, so instead of yelling at me for this stupid mistake, maybe you could actually consider that I need some freaking reassurance right now. You act like I did this as some personal attack against you!"

Bobby took a deep breath, trying to defuse what was obviously becoming an out of control argument. Not to mention the fact that his daughter's hormones where all over the place. That probably wouldn't help anything. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. It' just...you're sixteen July. Where the hell did you even meet him?"

"I've known him for a really long time."

Once again, Bobby was trying really hard not to lose his cool. Okay. His daughter was pregnant. That could be dealt with. A Trickster is the father. Yep, okay, this can also be dealt with. But now the fact that she'd actually known the damn thing for an extended period of time? Oh yeah, Bobby was damn close to blowing a fuse.

"Dad, are you okay? You look like you're ready to pass out," July quickly walked over to him and guided him down to sit on his desk chair.

"You're going to be the death of me someday, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em>She did tell Loki, of course. But only when he decided to drop in six months into her pregnancy. That's how he worked. He would be in town for a day, gone for a month. But he did promise he would be there to help her when she went into labor...<em>

"I swear to Lucifer I'm never letting you have sex with me AGAIN!" July said, screaming out the last word as she pushed through a contraction. Normally Bobby would have killed the damn Trickster before he let it anywhere near his daughter, but he wasn't about to do this by himself. Loki was at the end of the bed, helping guide the baby out. Bobby was just letting her squeeze his hand as he tried not to lose his lunch.

"July, just a couple more pushes and you're done," Loki said.

July sucked in a lungful of air before giving another hard push. Loki was surprised by how amazingly calm she was. She took a few deep breaths before pushing one last time. The sounds of a baby's cries suddenly filled the room. July let her head fall back against the pillows, sweat drenching her face and hair.

Loki laid the baby across her chest and placed a blanket over him. She smiled.

"Hi baby," she said quietly, breathlessly.

Loki came up and sat next to her. "He's-"

_"-beautiful," Crowley said, laying the baby across Leviathan's chest. "You made that look easy."_

_"Yeah, well, I've done this before," she said quietly. "Hi, I'm your mommy," she said, moving the baby to a more comfortable position in her arms. "Not to mention you were a better coach than Gabriel was."_

* * *

><p>3 hours earlier:<p>

"Darling, are you sure you want to give birth in the water?" Crowley asked, nervously fidgeting.

"Fergus, chill. Geez, you're more nervous than I am."

"It just doesn't sound very practical to me."

"You had a kid back in the 1680 somethings. They didn't even have hospitals back then. Are you telling me you didn't help your wife out then?"

"No, the midwife kicked me out."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't kick you out." I sunk a little lower into the warm bath water. I rested my head and hands on the ridge of the tub.

"Are you-?"

"Babe, I can hardly move anymore. And to be honest, I'm actually really comfortable. I'm not moving. I'm gonna be fine where I am, chill."

I took in a quick breath and grabbed Crowley's hands as I breathed through another contraction.

"How are you so calm?" Crowley asked.

"Because, I'm a demon babe. I've been through about a thousand times worse."

* * *

><p><em>"No, I was just helping you breathe is all," Crowl<em>_ey muttered._

"July, breathe for fuck sake! You're going to pull something," Crowley said as I gave another hard push.

"Crowley, I swear to Lucifer, if you don't shut up, I'm going to slap you," I said in between breaths.

* * *

><p><em>"What are we going to name<em>_ him?" She asked quietly, holding the small baby in a towel. "I can't think of anything super demonic right now."_

_"You can't really think of _anything_ right now," __Crowley said smiling. He ran a hand over his sons small head. "He has your hair."_

_"Your eyes. Okay, I got a few names," she said quietly. "Dante."_

_"No."_

_"Vergil?"_

_"Sweetheart, aren't those both characters from _Devil May Cry_?"_

_"I see my video games have somehow wormed their way into your brain."_

_"Do you actually have any _normal _names?"_

_"Hellboy."_

_"Way to be obvious, Darling."_

_"Seriously, I do have one name, but you have to promise not to laugh."_

_"Promise."_

_"I've always liked Calcifer."_

_"Well that's a new one. Oddly close to Lucifer though." __  
><em>_  
>"Actually he's a character in <em>Howl's Moving Castle._"_

_"You and that damn book... I do like the name though. So Calcifer. What about a middle name?"_

_She thought for a long moment. "Robert," she finally said._

_"Oh, so _now_ you're sentimental?"_

_"Shut up. Calcifer Robert McLeod, awesome name."_

_"That it is."_

_And so it was that Calcifer Robert McLeod came to be, although the story is far from over._

* * *

><p>Chuck polished off the bottle of scotch. Unfortunately, her story was very far from over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I kinda got a thing for the book Howl's Moving Castle. :) _

_Reveiws are better then drunk writers. XD _

_Lots of love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Beta: OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand_  
><em>Warning (chapter): None<br>Spoilers: Season 6  
><em>_Word count (chapter): 2,257_

_A/N: Words written in slant font are what Chuck is writing, regular font are flash backs.  
>Hey everyone! I'm actually kind of suprised about the pace I'm keeping with this. So, I really hope you enjoy it. I have alot of adorable CrowleyCalcifer moments rolling around in my head and I had to get some of them down. :) _

* * *

><p>Crowley held a two month old Calcifer close to his chest. The baby looked up at him with wide eyes, observing. In his hand he held his favorite pink and white stuffed dog, sucking on it's ear.<p>

"Couldn't you have gotten him a different colored toy?" He asked Leviathan who was doing the dishes. She turned around with a huff, slapping the dish rag across her leg.

"I thought he was going to be a girl, and I'm usually not wrong about that stuff, so I went with it."

"Yes, and now our son has a pink….everything."

"Well, maybe he'll turn out to be gay and it'll all work out perfectly."

* * *

><p><em>Calcifer is three months old and he absolutely adores his dad. He smiles every time he walks in the door. And despite how much Crowley claims he's not a softy, July knows he's lying. It's probably because she's caught him in the act of being a big pushover. <em>

Crowley is sitting in the rocking chair in Calcifer's room, the sleepy child swaddled in his arms. And….singing? She must be hearing things.

"_When you grow up you'll go to sea, making pennies for your mommy and me, to buy some Coulter's Candy." _

"And he says I spoil that baby…" she muttered to herself. Crowley gently placed the sleeping baby in the crib, covering him with his blanket (which was also pink).

He only noticed July standing in the doorway when he started to leave the room.

"Bugger," he muttered, trying to scoot past her.

"Oh no you don't," she said quietly, pulling him into the living room.

"Bullocks, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

She pushed him down so he was sitting on the coach. She paced in front of him for a minute before he said a word.

"Darling-"

"Did you or did you not say I shouldn't sing to him because I was spoiling him and the Antichrist doesn't get sung lullabies."

"He's persuasive, the little prat. Just like his mother."

"Don't call the baby a prat. What were you singing anyway?"

"A Scottish lullaby, Coulter's Candy. My mum used to sing it to me."

July straddled his lap and laced her arms around his neck. "That's adorable."

Crowley hit his head against the back of the coach and sighed. "Great."

* * *

><p><em>Calcifer is seven months old and he has separation anxiety. He cries when his dad isn't in the room, and to make matters worse he's teething. <em>

It's two in the morning and Calcifer is still up crying. It's a good thing Crowley doesn't sleep or he would be exhausted. He picked up the sobbing baby and cuddled him close.

"Daddy's right here. You don't need to freak out every time I leave," Crowley said with slight annoyance. "Besides, I don't think you'll be so mad at me when you see what I've brought you." He pressed the cold teething ring into his son's hand. Calcifer looked at it for a moment before shoving part of it into his aching mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Calcifer is eight months old, when Bobby starts snooping for answers and learns the harsh truth. <em>

Bobby marched the girl downstairs, demon knife held to her throat.

"Dammit Bobby! I hope you know this is really fucking stupid!" Leviathan said, carefully moving down the steps. Bobby pushed the girl into the small Devil's trap before tying her into a chair.

"Really honey? If you were into bondage you just had to say so!" She spat angrily. She couldn't believe she had let herself get caught by a hunter. A hunter, she did have to admit, who had amazing skills. Like father like daughter.

"So, what's on your mind cranky?"

"You can reverse the deal on my soul. So talk."

"Actually I can't. Despite my exceptionally kick-ass super powers, Crowley is King of Hell. I'm merely his "consort." Bobby I have a very sick child at home, I'm really not in the mood to play these stupid games."

"Then maybe we'll get this done fast. I want Crowley's name. His real name, back when he was flesh and blood. And if you don't tell me, well, I can make you talk," he said, walking to the counter across from July. He turned around with a large brown sack in hand.

"What's that?" She asked, craning her neck to get a better look. Bobby shuffled the contents in the bag so she could get a better look. Bones.

"Don't you recognize them? They're yours."

July shook her head. "Not possible. My daddy had me cremated."

"You so sure about that?"

"Yup. I had a hunter's funeral. Body burned on a homemade funeral pyre made of sticks, and then my ashes were buried. Made him promise before the hell hounds dragged me down."

A look of déjà vu crossed over Bobby's face. July smiled.

"Well I got from good sources that you're Anna Levay, born in 1856, died about 47 years later," Bobby said, putting the bones in an empty oil drum.

"Wow, not even close."

"Then you got nothing to worry about," Bobby said, lighting the burner of his flame thrower. Bobby turned on the flame thrower, sending a large stream of fire over the bones. July rolls her eyes and crosses her legs. Bobby, realizing he has made a costly mistake, blew out the flame.

"Told you," She said.

"Balls," Bobby mutters, picking up Ruby's knife.

"Oh, a little old fashioned torture. Me like."

"Tell me your name or Crowley's and we won't have to go through any of the messy stuff."

"I don't fold that easy honey."

_7 hours later: _

"OKAY OKAY!" July screams, gasping for breath. What could she say; her father knew how to torture a demon. "July, July Singer! There, you happy daddy!"

"You're bluffing."

"Underneath my bed boards. I scratched my initials into the wood, and then I wrote 'Life is a dance, you just keep moving your feet,' in red glitter pen. "

Bobby gave her a look before drawing away and climbing the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later. He just stared at her for a long while, in utter disbelief his daughter was sitting in front of him. A twisted hell-tortured version of his daughter, but his daughter none the less.

She gave him an almost sad smile. "Hi daddy."

"Why? I know you're a demon, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't remember what it's like being human. It's very refreshing; Hell just kind of washes it all away. I remember everything, but I can't feel the emotions behind it. Makes life a hell of a lot easier."

"Then how did you fall in love with Crowley, huh?"

"Because, I was in Hell with him along time. I'm married to him, doesn't mean I love him." Bobby didn't say anything. "Sorry daddy. I know it's not what you what you envisioned when I died. So, you going to let me go back to my baby or are you going to kill me. Let's get this show on the road already."

Bobby twirls Ruby's knife in his hand.

"Come on daddy. Think you owe me one, you know, considering you're the reason I died and all. Well that, and you killed your wife, make up for it by sparing your daughter. Because despite what I am now, I'm still your daughter."

So what, she knew how to play the guilt card, sue her.

Bobby twirled the knife in his hands before clenching the handle hard. He walked over to her slowly. He stood about an inch from the Devil's Trap, thinking. It was almost another five minutes of staring at his daughter before he made the decision. He bent down and scraped off a small portion of the paint, leaving Leviathan free to walk out of the Devil's Trap. She quickly snapped the ropes and exited the circle. She looks at her father for a moment; it was the closest she had stood to him in years.

"I'll remember this. You know me, I'm not one to let a good deed go unpunished.

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Calcifer is nine months old and says his first word. <em>

"Calci, please, eat the damn disgusting looking peas!" Crowley said, holding the spoon up to his son's closed mouth. Calcifer raised his hand and pushed the spoon away.

"Fine," Crowley said and placed the spoon back in the jar, then placed his head on the table with slight exhaustion

Calcifer smiled and clapped his hands. "Daddy!"

Crowley quickly lifted his head. 'Did you just say-"

"Daddy!"

Crowley smiled the most genuine smile he has ever smiled in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Calcifer is ten months old. And he's about to meet Sam and Dean. <em>

Crowley held Calcifer while July stood next to him. The small family watched the scene play out below them from the small platform above the main floor. They let Samuel, Dean, and Sam get kicked around a bit by the master vampire before they called their demon bitches to take him away.

July clapped her hands lethargically, getting everyone's attention. She placed her hands on the railing of the small platform. "Well that was dramatic."

Calcifer giggled.

"Crowley?" Sam said, almost shocked.

"Hullo boys, what an unexpected treat," Crowley said, as the family descended the stairs to the main floor.

"Bring Christian back now." Samuel said with finality.

"I'm sorry?' Crowley asked, pausing a moment before finishing his descent down the stairs.

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!"

"Oh, no. We had him possessed ages ago," July said with a wave of her hand. "Samuel, really. We keep an eye on our investments."

"Whoa whoa, wait! You know them?" Dean asked Samuel.

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship I'd say," Crowley said, staring Samuel down.

"You're Leviathan's bitch," Sam said, lifting his head up a bit.

"Oh but he is," Leviathan said with a smile.

"It's not what you think!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Oh it's precisely what you think. That alpha he caught me is giving him a gold star," she said smiling at Samuel. "Cookie for you, honey."

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Since, uh... What's today - Friday? Since, let's see – what do you say Calci?"

"Min youhr busnass!" Calcifer said, copying the words he had heard his dad say a million times (and the only partial sentence he _could_ say at the time.) Dean gave the child a weird look.

Calcifer squirmed in his arms. Crowley let him down so he could walk around. (Well more like waddle.) "Go raise hell," he muttered before returning his attention to Sam and Dean.

"You may as well share with the class Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory," Sam said.

"So you heard about that?"

"Yeah, you want to tell us why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" July said dramatically, bending backwards over a crate. "Location, location, location." Sam gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes. "I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it."

"And I'm not usually one to deny the lady what she wants." They all turned to look at Crowley who was now on the opposite side of the room.

"Why do you want it?" Dean asked.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management," July said, picking at her nails.

"We ain't your employees!" Dean said angrily.

"Of course you are!" Leviathan laughed. "Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps."  
>"I don't keep captain chromedome around for his looks, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy," Crowley added.<p>

"Yeah well games over," Dean said.

"'Fraid not," Crowley said. He quickly looked over to Calcifer who was about to pick up an abandoned knife. "Calci! Put it down!"

Calcifer gave a pouty look before continuing on his quest to find something to play with.

"We're not your bitches Crowley!" Sam said.

"You are if you ever want to see your soul again," Crowley said, keeping a sharper eye on Calcifer, not even bothering to look at Sam as he spoke.

"You're bluffing," Sam said.

"Tell, them Samuel," Crowley said, as he walked over to Calcifer who was about stick a dirty wrench in his mouth. The boys looked toward Samuel expectantly.

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam."

"What? You knew?" Sam said, enraged.

"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon!" Dean said, turning towards Crowley who was at the other end of the room dealing with Calcifer.

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of hell," He picked up the young toddler and walked back over to the small group. "Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things."

July let out a fake yawn, making everyone once again aware that she was in the room. "This is getting lengthy. So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough - bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon."

And they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we should get into the original plotline of the story VERY soon, maybe three or four more chapters stuck in canon. _

_Reviews are better than teething babies. _

_Lots of love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Beta: Sophia Rose (OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand)_  
><em>Warning: Swearing<em>  
><em>Spoilers: Season 6<em>  
><em>Word Count: 1,025<em>

_A/N: Words written in slant font are what Chuck is writing, regular font are flash backs.  
>Last chapter was very Crowley and Calfcifer heavy. Of course July loves Calcifer, but there's a reason she dosen't spend alot of time around him (or even Crowley for that matter.) Which will all be explained in chapter 7. But, I wanted to make up for the lack of JuyCalcifer, so here you have it. _  
><em>This chapter is really to develop how Dean reacts to learning who July is and develop a little more relationship betweeh them. <em>  
><em>So I hope you enjoy! <em>

* * *

><p><em>Bobby finally had to tell the boys the truth about Leviathan after that. Dean, of course, reacted very badly. Sam would have reacted worse, but he didn't have a soul. They didn't come <em>_face to face with July again for another week, and Dean defiantly let her know he wasn't having any of her bullshit._

"I don't know Bobby, keep digging. I mean if Leviathan thinks we're just gonna-"

"Leviathan thinks you're just gonna what Dean?" Leviathan said appearing behind Dean. "Is that Bobby on the phone? Tell him I say hi."

"I'll call you back," Dean told Bobby, hanging up the phone.

Leviathan shifted a sleeping Calcifer on her hip. He was almost eleven months old now, and getting heavy. She slid into a chair next to Sam. Sam dropped his fork in annoyance.

"Good news boys, I got a job for you!" She said in a sing song voice. She quickly motioned a waiter over. "Hi honey. Can I get a basket of fries? Ohm, wait hold up, I need those unsalted."  
>"Sure thing," The waiter said with a smile before hurrying off.<p>

Dean looked at July for a moment. "How can you just sit there?"

"It's pretty easy Dean. You just plop your ass on the seat."

"I mean just look at us like we're nothing to you. We know the truth, July."

"So daddy told you. Well, didn't really expect him to keep it a secret," she shrugged.

"So you're telling me there's not a single memory rattling around in that twisted brain of yours? No emotions?"

"Oh, I have emotions, just not good ones. Anger, anger….anger. Sarcasm. Affection is a learned trait, but I can manage it on occasion," she leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek to prove a point. Sam quickly wiped it off like he was a five year old. "And on a very rare occasion, love. Like for my little guy here. But as for you too, all those human memories, well the few I can remember, I realized you just dragged me down. And that you're both a bunch of whiny, needy little bitches."

"Here you go," said the waiter, setting the plate of fries down in front of her, oblivious to the situation.

She smiled. "You're a doll, sweetheart."

"Thanks," he said smiling and obviously blushing, but quickly walked off again.

"So, where were we? Oh right, job." She said, loading the side of the plate up with ketchup. She quickly dipped a fry in before stuffing it in her mouth. "Mmm, God, these are fucking amazing."

"You can take your job and show it up your ass."

"Oh, a minute ago you were being all family lovely dovey. Is that anyway to talk to me baby boy?"

"You're not my mother, bitch."

"I used to be, so shove it. Look, I'm sending you-"

"No." Dean said with finality.

"Beg your pardon?" She said, shoving a few more fries in her mouth.

"I have done some awful things, but I am not working for you or Crowley."  
>"Your rib basket right there says you will."<p>

Dean quickly reached over and poured a packet of salt over his food.

"Meanie."

Dean scoffed. July reached over and touched Sam's hand. His skin instantly began to burn and blister and he let out a surprised yelp. Dean looked toward Leviathan in alarm.

"You like pain, baby? How about Hell? Because I can pull you down there right now if you want." She turned to Dean. "This is a hostage situation you arrogant dick! I own you and your brother, is that clear?" She quickly snapped her fingers and Sam's hand was back to normal. He looked at it in disbelief. Calcifer started to stir in her arms.

"Momma," Calcifer muttered sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"No, French fry," she said, picking up a fry and waving it in front of his face. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth. He waved his hand for more and she quickly cut up the fries and sat Calcifer in an empty seat next to Dean so he could go to town on the food. "One at a time."

"So, you bag me a live alpha, and I'll give little Sammy's soul back." She reached over and grabbed Sam's rib basket. (Hey! He's obviously not finishing it.)

"So what, Alpha vamp and my food not good enough for you?" Sam asked.

"Mind where you poke your nose, if you want to keep it," She said with a mouthful of meat. "Damn this is good. So," she said throwing down a newspaper. "Man found dead in his car. Chest ripped open, heart missing, sounds like-"

"Werewolf."

"Good for you Sammy, you know your monsters," July muttered.

Calcifer giggled, fry in either hand.

"No, it's not a full moon," Dean added.

"Werewolves turning on the full moon? That's so _Harry Potter_," she said.

"She's right. Samuel and I ganked one about sixes months back on a half moon," Sam said, looking the newspaper article over. "Things have been out of whack for a while now, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said giving Sam that look.

"So it's settled than. Bag the howler bring it home to mommy."

"Momma!" Calcifer said, copying his mother.

"Yes," she cooed and leaned in close to give him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon then," she said, finishing off Sam's ribs, then reaching over to steal one of Calcifer's fries. "Dean you better eat that fucking rib, or I'm going to, salt or no salt."

"Since when the hell do demons eat?"

"When they get pregnant, and there vessel starts having crazy needs for lucky charms and shit."

Dean scoffs. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll be great at raising a bunch of kids. Turn em' twisted like you are."

"Hey!" July said, offended. "I resent that! Calcifer is turning out fine."

"Shit!" Calcifer said, throwing a fry at Dean.

"Okay, don't prove mommy wrong here," she said, picking Calcifer up. She slapped a twenty on the table. "Foods on me boys."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know there was a particular comment in there between Dean and July that may seem confusing. That will be explained in the next chapter._  
><em>So thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Reveiws are better than being a hostage? (I would think so.)_

_Lots of love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Beta: Sophia Rose (OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand)_  
><em>Warning: None<em>  
><em>Spoilers: Season 1 and Season 7<em>  
><em>Word count: 948<em>

_A/N: This chapter explains that comment made in the last chapter. Very July/Sam and Dean heavy. So enjoy! :) _

* * *

><p><em>For people who didn't know July, that mom comment she made to Dean would seem very unusual. But the truth was, July was the closest thing to a mother Sam ever had. In fact mom was the first word Sam ever said, and a twelve year old July just happened to be the one holding him. Of course Dean instantly tried to correct him. "No Sammy! That's July." And John, for many years, just didn't have the heart to tell Sam the truth. So they went along with the lie. July, who had never had a mother herself, just wanted to give Sam what she couldn't have. Of course, Dean would never admit it, but he was jealous of Sam. July really was great to them. Sam was about three years old when what could have been a destructive situation happened. <em>

"We're going to visit mommy! We're going to visit mommy!" Sam said jumping around in his car seat. John gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter. Dean, who had heard enough… well, had heard enough.

"She's not your mom!" A seven year old Dean yelled.

"Dean!"

"What?" Sammy said looking more than a little destructed. "Mommies make you food, and tuck you into bed and read books to you, so she has to be my mommy!"

"Yes Sammy, of course she's your mother, he's just having a bad day. Dean, apologize to your brother."

Dean slid down in his seat, arms across his chest. "Sorry Sammy," he grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>It was two days after that, that Dean called July mom for the first time. Of course John wasn't happy, but Dean realized it was true what Sam said. John understood of course, they were both kids, they were just looking for someone to love them like they're real mother had. It wasn't until Sam was ten that John and July told Sam the truth, though that didn't change Sam and July's relationship. There was a particular incident that really stood out in all their minds. <em>

John was in the living room sitting in the arm chair while Sam and July sat on the love seat. Dean plopped down next to Sam.

"Alright scoot jerk face, show your elders some respect."

"You scoot ass hat!" Sam said throwing a hand of popcorn at Dean.

Bobby walked in and handed Dean and Sam a beer - Sam's which July quickly took.

"Nice try honey, you're eighteen."

Dean was going through a bag of candy they had bought at the gas station. "Did we get licorice?"

"No, we did not get licorice," Sam said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"We got good snacks. Licorice is disgusting!" July imputed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that Mr. and Mrs. Peanut Butter and Banana sandwich," Dean said.

"Hey!" they both said at the same time.

"That sandwich is amazing."

"You know what, I stand by that sandwich. Nobody likes licorice, it tastes like dirt!"

"It is a classic movie food! It's right up there with popcorn!"

"Popcorn, really? You're out of your mind!"

"Dean, you're nuts, licorice is fucking gross."

"They're like chewy pieces of heaven!"

"Yeah for a ten year old girl!" July said.

"Mom, you're supposed to be backing me up."

"Sammy is his mother's son," she said hugging Sam. "Because he knows licorice is a waste of food."

"You two are the nuts ones!"

"Will you guys quit arguing so we can watch the freakin' movie?" Bobby said, slightly annoyed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Robert."

* * *

><p><em>July was one of the only people who supported Sam's acceptance to Stanford. In fact, she had been elated. <em>

July heard the sound of a car rolling up the driveway. She and Bobby both looked up from their work.

"I'll go see who it is," July said, tucking her hand gun into her belt.

She stood on the patio and waited for the occupant to exit the car. As soon as she saw Sam she smiled and ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom," Sam said.

"Hi baby," she said giving her to tall son a hug. She backed up a bit, keeping her hands on his arms. "Everything's okay, right?"

"Yeah, I just have something I want to show you," he said, pulling a sheet of paper out of his coat pocket, utterly beaming. She took the paper, giving him the eye. With that somethin-is-up-look. She quickly skimmed over the paper, mouthing the words to herself. She looked up suddenly.

"Is this legit?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

July smiled wide. "Oh my god, Sam! This is amazing!" She threw her arms around her son, hugging her tight. The smile slowly slipped from her face and she pulled Sam a little closer. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"You're okay with this?" Sam asked, pulling away.

"Of course I am. I mean, you've never liked the hunters' life, and sometimes I can't blame you. You've been talking about this for years. If you became a lawyer, it would be no disgrace to me. You can bail all our asses out when we get caught for mass amounts of murder and fraud."

They both smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Two biological children with another on the way, and two Winchesters. There was never a time where July was not surrounded by children. <em>

_If Sam had a soul he would be more than hurt by the fact that it was his mother that had been pulling the wool over his eyes the whole time. He would be devastated. Dean of course, being Dean, didn't let it show just how much he was hurt by it. _

_And the hurt's not going to stop there. It's about to get even worse._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading!_

Reveiws are better than demon mothers.

Lots of love  
>~July Falconeri<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Beta: Sophia Rose (OneUponaTimeinDestielLand)_  
><em>Warning: None<em>  
><em>Spoilers: Season 6 (Caged Heat) <em>  
><em>Word Count: 1,756<em>

_A/N: Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Sam and Dean learn the truth about Crowley and Leviathan's relationship from Meg.<em>

Meg had a knife held to Dean's throat. The deal? Tell her where Crowley and Leviathan were or she slits Dean's throat. It was a menacing situation, what with Sam and Dean being tied up and all, completely at Meg's mercy… except for the fact that Sam was laughing.

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean grit out.

"Yeah. Meg," Sam said, a smile on his lips.

"Really? Because from where I'm sitting-"

"Don't worry. She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed."

"Sam, not helping!"

"Look at her Dean! She's furious, if she could kill you she would have done it by now. She's running."

"Am I?" Meg asked, pulling the knife away from Dean.

"Judging by the level of flop sweat all over you, yeah. Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's the big man on campus," Sam said.

"You have no idea," Meg said angrily.

"It's what I'd do." Sam said with a shrug. He looked towards Dean. "She can't kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can kill him. It's him or her."

Meg smiled. "You boys really have no idea about what's really going on do you?"

Dean frowned. "Of course we do! We're working for him!"

"You're not working for him. Crowley doesn't give a damn about Purgatory. You're working for Leviathan."

"Same thing," Sam said.

She laughed. "It's not even close."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Dean asked.

"I'm not running from Crowley. I'm running from Leviathan, if you must know. She's the one running this whole operation."

"They looked pretty in-it-together to me," Sam said.

"Crowley never wanted the position as King of Hell. She did. She couldn't get it because she's too young and inexperienced by demon standards, so she seduced Crowley to take the title. Just because Crowley has the official title doesn't mean he's running it. She's the one looking for Purgatory. She's the one who needs the monsters."

"So it was all a set up," Sam said.

"So was the baby. Calcifer was technically Crowley's reward for giving her command of Hell. Turns out in the end she actually ended up "falling" for him and decided to stay and help raise the baby. She not doing a lot, Crowley is technically the stay at home dad while she goes off and runs Hell. He just has to make it look like he's the one in charge so that they don't strip his title and leave her in the dust. If we kill Leviathan, Crowley doesn't need the title and he'll step down. "

Sam laughed. "I always knew mom was power hungry."

"Sam!" Dean said, appalled.

"So Meg, work with us."

"Whoa!" Dean said shocked.

"We'll hand you Leviathan with a bow. But we go with you and you help us ring a little something out of her before you hack her to bits."

"Are you listening to yourself right now Sam?" Dean said.

"It's a deal," Meg said smugly. "Hugs and puppies all around."

* * *

><p><em>After Meg had left and they had untied themselves from their chairs, Dean confronted Sam.<em>

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked turning to face Dean.

"I mean what are you doing? This is mom we're talking about. A sick twisted version of mom, but it's still her!"

"Well, you wanted to stop them, so now we can. You can't look at this emotionally Dean. It's not her anymore."

"The hell it's not. She still has some emotion there, I can see it."

"Dean, you're only seeing what you want to see. It's not mom. It's sick, and tortured, and demonic now."

Dean put up his mask, hiding his emotions from Sam. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. Let's just get it done with."

"We need to call Bobby."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to need his help."

* * *

><p>July circled her pointer finger around the rim of a wine glass. "Sounds like the boys are here."<p>

"That it does," Crowley said.

July whistled loudly, calling their Hellhound, Growly, to her. The dog sat obediently at her feet and she leaned forward and took the dogs head in her hands, rubbing his ears. "You go get your brothers and you can take care of the boys for me huh? Go be my good boy."

The dog gave a sharp bark and bounded out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Samuel had banished Castiel and Meg was occupied with the Hellhounds. Now the fun could begin. <em>

July's two demon guards grabbed Sam and Dean by the arms, firmly holding them in place.

"You sold us out!" Dean yelled at Samuel.

"Yes, and I have to say, best purchase I've made since Lady Gaga," July said, coming out from around the corner.

"Heya mom. How's tricks?"  
>"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you'll be too dead to participate. Really boys, I didn't want to have to kill you, but you just can't keep your nose in your own business."<p>

"Really?"

"Yes, it's quite a shame."

* * *

><p>The fire alarm began to sound throughout the building. July sighed, getting up from where she was sitting. She hurried into the main room, where the source of the sound was coming from. Dean pushed the alarm back into to place.<p>

"You should be a pile of flesh by now."

Sam came up from behind her and hit her with all his might in the back of her head with a pipe. She fell hard, letting out a pained sound.

"Was that really necessary honey?" She asked, clamoring to her feet. She tried to move but was stopped by an invisible force. She looked up to see a Devil's Trap painted on the ceiling.

She looked at Sam and Dean. "So, to what do I owe the reach around?" She asked with an unamused smile on her face. Enter Meg.

"Leviathan," she said with a wide smile.

"Bitch."

"Okay, you know what." Meg raised her hand up and curled her fingers. Leviathan doubled over in pain and began to spit out blood. Meg looked over at Dean. "The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you, Leviathan."

She coughed and spit out the last of the blood in her mouth.

"What can I do for you, baby?"

"You know damn well, I want my soul back."

"And here I thought you just grew some balls Sam!" Meg said.

"Well?" Sam asked with force.

"No."

"Meg."

Meg once again curled her hand, this time bringing Leviathan to her knees and a steady stream of blood out of her mouth.

"I can't!" Leviathan said, still down on her knees.

"Can't or won't?"

"I said, can't. And I mean can't you lumbering moose! Dammit Crowley, you're supposed to be rescuing me!" She screamed the last sentence.

"I'm just waiting to make my entrance darling," Crowley said from behind Sam and Dean. Sam pulled out the knife and pointed it at Crowley.

"Don't you dare take another step towards her or I'll kill her right now."

Crowley put up his hands in a sign of okay-okay.

"What a knight in shining armor you are," July muttered. "Sam, I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going in for the sloppy bits. No way. I'm good."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't, but it doesn't change anything, I'm telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? I mean, I'd eat a whole bag of salt with a side of holy water over putting the soul in me."

"I agree." Crowley said.

"I hate to say it Sam, but they're right."

"Yeah. Alright Meg, she's all yours."

"Sam."

"You heard her Dean, she can't get it. She's useless."

Dean was still holding the demon knife, waiting for Meg to enter the circle before handing it to her. She looked over at the boys.

"You'll let me back out, right?"

They both nodded. Then everything happened at once. Meg entered the trap while Dean quickly threw the knife to her. That was when Crowley made his move, knocking down Sam and Dean with a wave of power. Meg raised her arm to stab Leviathan but Leviathan quickly grabbed her and swept her legs out from under her. July grabbed the knife and with a quick throw, sent the knife directly through the concrete of the ceiling, breaking the trap.

"That's better."

She used a blast of power to take the knife back in her hand and point it at the just standing Meg.

"You don't know torture you little insect," she muttered.

With a sudden rustle of wings Castiel and Bobby stood in the middle of the room.

"Leave them alone," Castiel said menacingly.

"Castiel, honey. Haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now? And daddy, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Put the knife down July."

"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby."

Bobby pulled out a small black bag from his pocket.

"Say, what's in the gift bag?"

He pulled out a small lock of hair. "Your last remains."

July looked genuinely shocked. "Daddy, you didn't."

"I guess it's a good thing I did."

She was startled now. She looked over to Crowley panicked, no idea what to do. If either of them tried to grab Bobby, Castiel would easily overpower them.

With a little bit of a defeated nod July tucked the knife under her arm and did a few mocking golf claps. "Cookie for you."

Bobby pulled out a lighter while Castiel spoke.

"Can you restore Sam's soul or not?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and let the boys slid down the wall.

"If I could help out in any other-"

"Answer him!" Dean commands.

"I can't." She looked towards Bobby. "Daddy, please-"

"I'm sorry baby girl."

She quickly looked towards Crowley in a last desperate attempt.

Bobby flicked the lighter, almost instantly burning the small lock of hair. She screamed as her body burned and turned into a pile of ashes in no more than ten seconds.

Crowley surged towards Castiel who already had Ruby's knife in his hand and pointed at Crowley.

"Unless you want to leave your son with neither parent, I suggest you leave now."

"This isn't over," Crowley said, true menace and determination behind his words.

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reveiws are better than sold out Winchesters! :D_

_Lots of love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Beta: Sophia Rose (OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand)_  
><em>Warnings: None<em>  
><em>Spoilers: None<em>  
><em>Word count: 927<em>

_A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter to get some stuff done before we go to the next chapter. Lots of fluffy family moments. ;) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>July sat up, taking in a large breathe of air. She looked around quickly. She was in a dimly lit room with only a bed (which she had previously lying on) and barred windows. And, you know, a giant Devil's Trap on the ceiling. July took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Okay, you were just "burned to death" and now you're trapped in a weird room. I'm sure there's an explanation. Don't panic."<p>

She sat down gently on the bed and quietly cleared her throat. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. There was the sound of rustling wings as Castiel appeared next to her.

"Oh Cas, great! Be a darling and get me the fuck out of here," she said. "Oh and, how about to start explaining that little hair burning act you and Bobby tried to pull."

"It wasn't really you're hair. I switched it out with another girls before Bobby burned it."

"Then why the hell did_ I _burn?"

"Because I put a spell on it to make it look as if you had been killed by destroying your 'final remains.' "

July stood suddenly and put a hand on either of Castiel's cheeks before kissing him full on the mouth. Castiel, being the awkward angel he was, stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She pulled away just as suddenly as she started. She gently tapped him on the cheek.

"This is exactly why I hired you honey. But what's with the Devil's Trap?"

"I didn't want you leaving thinking I had attempted to murder you."

"Cas, your just 100% percent awesome, you know that."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, take me home."

* * *

><p>I appeared in the foyer, not really wanting to startle Crowley after what had just happened.<p>

"No! I want Mommy!" She heard Calcifer scream from the kitchen.

"Baby, I know. But mommy can't be here right now," Crowley said gently.

"No, mommy always does it daddy! I want mommy!" Calcifer was obviously crying. She quickly walked over to the kitchen door way. Crowley was hugging a crying Calcifer to his chest trying to sooth him.

"Hey," she said quietly. Crowley quickly turned to look at her.

"What the-"

"Mommy!" Calcifer yelled trying to push his way out of Crowley's arms. Crowley quickly set the upset boy down who ran to Leviathan and hugged her legs.

"What in the world happened to you?" Crowley asked, a bit shocked.

"Cas, he switched out the hair before my dad burned it. Then he hexed it to make that awesome fiery special effect."

"I thought you died."

"So did I. Not like Cas could have freakin' informed me before hand."

"Mommy," Calcifer said, tugging on the hem of her shirt. She picked him up.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Daddy can't cook."

* * *

><p>July was resting on the couch later that night, absentmindedly rubbing her five and a half months pregnant stomach. It really didn't piss her off, the fact that they wanted her dead. It was the fact that she was carrying a baby and they just didn't seem to care at all. Then again, she guessed she brought it on herself, causing general Winchester attractors.<p>

"Don't worry baby. We're going to lay low for a while, let everyone think I'm dead until you get your butt out in the world." The baby delivered a sudden hard kick, the first real kick she had felt during the pregnancy.

* * *

><p><em>Can you pull in the leviathan with a fishhook or tie down her tongue with <em>_a rope?__  
><em>_Will she keep begging you for mercy? Will she speak to you with gentle words?__  
><em>_Will she make an agreement with you for you to take her as your slave for life?__  
><em>_If you lay a hand on her, you will remember the struggle and never do it again!__  
><em>_Any ho__pe of subduing her is false; the mere sight of her is overpowering.__  
><em>_Nothing on earth is her equal— a creature without fear.__  
><em>_She looks down on all that are haughty; __s__he is king over all that are proud._  
>Hebrew Bible, Job 41:14 – 41:34<p>

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is that really about mommy?"

Crowley gave the book a hard look for a good minute before shutting it.

"Absolutely. Couldn't be more spot on…"

* * *

><p><em>Two and a half months later….<em> _Crowley knew he should hav__e gone back to bed._

July did weird shit at four in the morning. Especially when she was pregnant.

Crowley had just woken up from a nap and was still a little groggy when he walked into the living room.

July was sitting on the couch, Sharpie in hand, drawing on her eight months pregnant stomach. Crowley stood in the doorway and just looked at her for a while before sighing.

"I hate to ask, but what in Lucifer's name are you doing?"

"Baby won't kick, which means she's sad. So I'm drawing a smiley face."

"It could also mean she's sleeping and you're bugging her."

"You're wrong."

"You can't just say I'm wrong."

"She's in my body. I know."

"You also thought Calcifer was going to be a girl."

"Shut up! No one was asking yoooooooooooou," she sang the last part.

_Yep…. He really should have gone back to bed. __  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>One month later….<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>July laid back against the pillows, exhausted with sweat running down her neck. Crowley placed the little baby girl on July's chest.

"See," she said, still a little breathless from pushing the baby out. "Told you it was a girl this time."

"Well, in that case. Hello Legion Agares McLeod."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay! Baby number 2, as a meny of you have been asking for! :D_

_Reviews are better than sad babies. XD_

_Lots of love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Beta: Sophia Rose (OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand) _  
><em>Warnings: Swearing<em>  
><em>Word Count: 2,000<em>  
><em>Spoilers: 6x20 The Man Who Would be King <em>

_A/N: New baby! A girl as most of you requested. ;) But, I'm going to guess I've got three more chapters until we get to the non-cannon stuck stroryline. So, I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where is mommy?" Calcifer asked, coming into the nursery. Crowley was rocking Legion in the new nursery they had set up.<p>

"Sleeping. She just had a baby honey. She might be out for a few days."

"Daddy? Does it hurt having a baby?"

"I would assume so, considering the way your mother yells at me."  
>"Oh. I don't want to have a baby then."<p>

Crowley laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Can I hold Legion?"

"Sure," Crowley said, standing from the rocking chair. "Here, sit down. And hold your arms like mine."

Calcifer did what Crowley showed him. Crowley gently settled the baby into the young boy's arms and knelt down next to the chair.

"She's really tiny daddy."

"You were that small once."

Crowley heard a click from the doorway and looked over to see July holding his iPhone.

"That was a Kodak moment if ever there was one," She said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Is she sleeping?" Crowley asked. She nodded, looking down into Legion's crib. "Good, then let's go.<p>

"Crowley, you can't just leave a two month old baby alone! What's wrong with you? And I'm not bringing her with, I just got her down for a nap," she said in a stage whisper.

"Darling, if we don't go now we're-"

There was the sudden sound of flapping wings. "I am in need of assistance." Castiel said quickly.

"Oh Clarence, perfect timing! I'm in need of _your _assistance. This isn't a dire emergency is it honey? Me and Crowley need to go somewhere for about fifteen minutes."

"It can wait fifteen minutes."

"Good. I just put the baby down for a nap, so be a doll and watch her. She probably won't get up, but if she does then just hold her. And don't use your stupid angel mojo on her. I'll know, and then I'll kick your ass."

"I have no experience in tending to children."

"You'll be fine, we'll be back in fifteen."

Castiel looked around nervously before gingerly sitting down on the couch.

About ten minutes later, Cas heard a stirring in the crib. He slowly approached it, leaning over to look at the squirming baby. The baby moved around for another minute before finally opening her eyes.

Cas reached into the crib and adjusted the baby like he had seen July do. Legion looked up at him with wide eyes. Cas smiled.

"Hi."

She smiled and reached up to play with his tie.

"Well, look at you being all adorable," July said.

"She woke up," Castiel said, not bothering to look at July. He had all eyes on the baby.

"Should I expect you to give her back, or will you be keeping her?"

"Why would I keep her, she's your daughter," Cas said, tilting his head, confused.

"It was a joke, Cassie."

* * *

><p><em>Eve had said Leviathan was alive, Sam didn't even know they had killed her. Ever since Sam had gotten his soul back his wall had bee<em>_n leaking memories of interactions_ _with Leviathan. Sam's wall was already cracking, and he was starting to dig for answers. Dean had to tell him the truth._

"So… Leviathan is mom? How is that even possible, she wasn't in Hell long enough. Especially not long enough to be that powerful. You remember what Ruby said."

_"So you were human once, you died, and you became a demon?"__  
><em>_  
>"Yeah."<br>__  
><em>_"How long ago?"  
><em>_  
><em>_"Back when the plague was big."  
><em>_  
><em>_"So all of them, every damn demon. They were all human once?"_

_"Ever__yone I've ever met…"  
><em>_  
><em>_"Well they sure don't act like it."  
><em>_  
><em>_"Most of them have forgotten what it means, or even that they were. That's what happens when you go to Hell Dean. That's what Hell is. Forgetting what you were."_

"You boys forget. Your mom wasn't 100% human," Bobby inputted.

"She was half demon. Which is screwed up because she was the most human demon I ever freakin' knew."

"You guys said she burned."

"She did. Now we just got to find out how she's still alive."

They spent the next three or four hours searching through lore books and researching demons. Sam had a brain bubble around hour four.

"What if it isn't a how... but a who?" Sam said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked a little exasperatedly.

"I mean, did anyone else have access to that hair before you burned it?"

Bobby thought for a minute. "No one knew I had it til she burned… except for Cas and you two."

They were all quiet for a minute.

"You don't think Cas did something, do you?"

* * *

><p><em>The tension between Crowley and<em>_ Leviathan was getting worse. What with Eve dead, trying to find Purgatory, dealing with a new baby, and the Winchesters starting to look for them again. Oh, and Cas being a possible double agent, disputes were getting nastier and opinions were becoming mo__re prominent. Needless to say, physical fights were becoming the norm between the couple._

"You screwed up Cas!"

"And what is your point, Leviathan?"

"You're distracted and that makes me nervous!"

"I am holding up my end!"

"Oh yes, but is that all you're holding up?" Leviathan asked, getting more and more pissed.

"You smell like the Winchesters. I thought we agreed no more nights out with the boys." Crowley said.

"Oh, do you listen to yourself speak? You sound like a jealous boyfriend," Leviathan said with annoyance.

"Shut up," he said turning to her with a grimace.

"Go shove your head up your ass," she said, staring him down.

"You two are acting like children," Cas said. "Yes, I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know."

"About what?" She said quietly, menacingly. "About us maybe? Because I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO HUNT MY FAMILY DOWN!" She screamed at him. She closed her eyes for a second while Castiel and Crowley stared at her. She plastered on a fake smile. "Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here.

She walked towards him. "Please, I'm begging you Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll do it myself."

"If you do I'll just bring them back again."

"No you won't, not where I'll put them. Trust me."

"I said...no. Don't worry about them."

"Don't worry about them? What, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael, Lilith, or Alistair, Azazel, didn't worry? Are we the only Hell monsters in the world who don't underestimate THOSE DENIM WRAPPED NIGHTMARES?"

"Love you keep screaming like that and you're going to lose that grating voice of yours."

"That's it!" She used her power to shove him up against the wall, hard.

Crowley, with a burst of his own power, sent her tumbling across the room.

"You bitch, I'm gonna rip out your eyeballs and feed them to the dog!" She said, punching him hard.

"I'll do you one better and rip out your heart!" He pinned her to the floor. She brought up her knee up hard, slamming him in the balls. He moaned and rolled off of her, she quickly pinned him down beneath her.

"Enough!" Castiel said. They both looked up towards Cas. "Will you two just find Purgatory and quit this fighting. Because If you don't, we will all die again and again until the end of time." With a final hard stare at Crowley she pulled herself off him and straightened her clothes. "The Winchesters won't get to you." He said walking out.

"LET EM' GET TO ME! I'LL TEAR THEIR FREAKING HEARTS OUT!"

"Love, you couldn't pull the heart out of a squirrel."

She jumped on him, things falling everywhere as they fought and tore at each other long into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, Leviathan had sent her demon guards after Sam, Dean, and Bobby. They<em>_ were getting in the way of what she was doing, and she needed them eliminated. Of course, that didn't really make Cas all that happy._

"You sent demons after them!" Castiel shouted at Leviathan.

"Hey, if you're so in league with us as you say you are, and your little saving my ass thing back there kinda-sorta proves you are, then you shouldn't care if the Winchesters are gone."

"They're my friends!"

"You can't have friends, not anymore. My god, you're losing it!"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're the very picture of mental health."

"Just as you are." Castiel said, giving her a hard look of annoyance. "I mean, you and your husband fighting the way you are. You two are going to self destruct before we can even find a way to open Purgatory!"

"What me and my husband do in our spare time is none of your business."

"Yes, you two turning on each other and beating each other is none of my business."

"No, it's not. Now come on Castiel, you don't think I know what this is all about?"

"Enlighten me."

"The big lie. The Winchesters still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. As long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. Well I've got news for you Kitten! A whore is a whore is a whore."

Castiel pushed Leviathan up against the closest wall hard.

She groaned a bit. "Honey, how is this any different then what you despise me and my husband for doing?"

Castiel ignored her. "I'm only going to say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads I will tear it all down. Our arrangement," he tightened his grip on her shirt collar and pushed her a little farther back into the wall to prove his point. "Everything." He let go of her shirt and stepped back a bit. "I'm still an angel, and I will bury you."

And with the sound of flapping wings, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>S<em>_o the Winchesters had finally caught up to Cas and his shenanigans. He was trapped in a ring of holy fire while they interrogated him. So of course, Leviathan thought she would be friendly and help him out._

The clouds of black smoke curled around the house, flashing every once and a while with purple lightning. There was only the quiet sound of demons whispering and the rattle of the small houses door handle. Leviathan entered the room and gave Cas a sly smile.

"My my, playing with fire again?" She snapped her fingers, depleting the holy fire blaze. Castiel surged towards her.

"If you touch the Winchesters-"

She was gone. Cas quickly turned around. She now sat on the desk on the opposite side of the room, examining her nails with boredom.

"Please, heard you the first time angel. It's always your friends in the end, isn't it Cas?" '

Cas averted his eyes guiltily.

"You know what I see here Cas. The new god and the new Devil working together –"

"Enough." Cas growled, standing toe to toe with her. "You stop talking…" Leviathan swallowed a bit nervously. "… and get out of my sight."

Leviathan nodded her head a bit. "Well. Glad I came…. You're welcome by the way." She brushed past him and headed for the door. She stilled for a moment and turned back to Cas.

"You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am."

Cas turned his head towards her a bit.

"What are _you_ Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?"

She was gone, leaving Cas to think about what she had said, and seriously question himself.

_Later that night, Cas appear to Dean. Of course Dean tried to convince him working with Leviathan would only end catastrophically, but of course he didn't listen. He was to set on thinking it would end the other way around. So, that wa__s how the hunt to find Purgatory's doors began. Team Free Will minus Cas versus Team Suck Down a Bunch of Souls and See What the Hell Happens. They all knew it wouldn't end well._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! _

_Reveiws are better then fighting demons! _

_Lots of Love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Beta: Sophia Rose (OnceUponaTimeinDestielLand) _  
><em>Warnings: None<br>__Word Count: 1,103  
><em>_Spoilers: None  
><em>_  
>AN: Guys, I am SOOOOO sorry for the delay. Most of you don't know, but I have very debilitating type of OCD. It makes me very tired, very often, inability to concentrate well, and just other things that make writing hard sometimes. Once again, I'm so sorry, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner. _

* * *

><p>July laid on the couch, Legion laying on her chest, half asleep. The little baby let out a yawn. July smiled and pulled the little baby blanket around her. Legion fell asleep to the gentle beating of July's heart. Crowley appeared next to her.<p>

"Darling-"

"Shush!" She quickly said. "She barely slept last night and I just got her down. I think something is wrong. She was crying all night and rubbing her ear. She won't suck on the bottle, she has a little bit of a fever too. I'm going to take her to the clinic if she doesn't get any sleep tonight."

He knelt down next to her and looked down at the little girl. She was restless even in sleep, squirming and rubbing at her ear.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think it's an ear infection."

Legion suddenly opened her eyes and began to cry, loudly.

"Oh baby. You poor thing." July sat up and held the crying child close.

"How does a full demon baby get an ear infection?" Crowley said, running a gentle hand over her little head.

"I don't know. I'm taking her to the doctors, I can't listen to her cry anymore."

* * *

><p>July came home about two hours later, holding an exhausted baby Legion. The doctor had confirmed that she did in fact have an ear infection. Legion had been crying the whole time. By the time July got her prescription of antibiotics, Legion was hurting so bad, and was so exhausted, July couldn't wait to get her home.<p>

Crowley was already standing at the door waiting for them. "Is she okay?"

"She had an ear infection. I gave her the first does in the car, she was in so much pain. She finally fell asleep on the ride home." July gently placed the baby in his arms. "Put her in the crib please. Try not to wake her."

* * *

><p><em>Three days later….<em>

Legion only got worse and worse. The ear infection was clearing up fine but something else was wrong. She tried to cry when she wasn't being held but it often ended in a coughing fit or inability to make a strong enough sound to alert July or Crowley. She still had trouble eating as she often gagged and coughed. She was always tired, sleeping almost sixteen hours a day.

"We've got to take her back in, something is really wrong," Crowley said, holding a bawling baby Legion to his chest, trying to calm her.

* * *

><p>"We did a few tests and we found the problem, unfortunately, it's not easily fixed," the doctor said, holding Legion's chart. They had given Legion some sort of medication so she would sleep through the tests and things. Crowley held the sleeping child close to his chest.<p>

"She's not going to die is she?" July asked, gripping Crowley's free hand.

"We don't think what we found will be fatal to her, but we haven't been able to test it properly yet. We found a few small tumors around her voice box, which has been affecting her ability to cry and eat. We believe the tumors are non-cancerous but we need to do a biopsy. Considering her inability to eat right now, we want to keep her at the hospital and put her on a feeding tube until we can schedule a surgery to remove the tumors. And even after the surgery, we're talking months of recovery for her to hopefully regain her voice."

"What?! Hopefully regain her voice, cancer, just…. How did this even happen. She's so young!" Crowley said, startled at all the information.

"It is very uncommon for a child so young to have something like this happen, but it does happen. As of now, we'll take it one step at a time and go through all the options. Right now we want to put her on a feeding tube for the night so she can get some nutrients in her."

July rubbed the bridge of her nose, wanting to scream or cry. "Okay, so hospital tonight. Then what?"

"We might be able to schedule a biopsy for this week. Until then we suggest she stays here to be under observation and be on a feeding tube and I.V to help with the pain."

"One of us can stay with her, right?" July said, single tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, putting on her usual stony expression.

"Absolutely. You are more than welcome to spend the night with her. We usually prefer having one of her parents around to comfort her."

* * *

><p>"You stay with her tonight, she's wanted you more often anyway," July said.<p>

"Okay," Crowley said softly, looking down at the sleeping girl, tubes running from her tiny body to the bags of fluid keeping her alive.

She hugged him hard. They stood like that for a few minutes. July couldn't recall a single time she had said it to Crowley, or even had the compulsion to say it but;

"I love you."

He gripped her a little tighter. "Me too."

She smiled a little. That would be his response.

* * *

><p>July sat on the couch, just watching the seconds tick by on the clock. She felt absolutely helpless, for the first time in a long while.<p>

It reminded her of that time when Sam was five, Dean would have been about nine or ten. July was newly pregnant, only about three months along. She had said she would watch the boys while Bobby and John went on a quick supply run….

_"Sammy, finish your cheeseburger and you can have a candy bar, okay?" July said, scrubbing a plate at the sink. _

_"No thank you," Sam said quietly, pushing the plate away and putting his little head on the table. He pulled his little hoodie tighter around him as if he was cold.. It wasn't like Sam to refuse food like that. The poor boy looked pale. _

_She quickly walked over to him and knelt down next to his chair. "What's wrong baby?" _

_"I don't feel good," he said. _

_"What doesn't feel good?" _

_"My stomach. My whole body," He said. _

_"You just feeling kind of achy?" She asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. Anything else hurt?" _

_"My throat." _

_"I think you got the flu honey." _

_"Like daddy had?" Sam asked. _

_"Yeah, like your dad had." She gently picked him up off his chair. "Sleep and medicine for you." _

_She slowly carried Sam to the bedroom. Sam placed his head on her shoulder, suddenly sleepy. "Mommy?" He said quietly. _

_"Yeah baby?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too." _

_To be continued….._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reveiws are better than sick kids!_

_Lots of love  
>~July Falconeri<em>


End file.
